Please, survive Kendall Knight
by iWasDumbSorry
Summary: Kendall Knight, orang yang dianggap paling kuat untuk teman-teman dan keluarganya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika Kendall bukanlah Kendall yang seperti dulu? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika mengetahui bahwa Kendall yang saat ini sangatlah rapuh seperti 'sayap kupu-kupu'.. Please RnR :) *Character Dead, could be*
1. Chapter 1

**Kendall POV **

Rasa itu mulai muncul kembali. The pain. Yeah, sakit itu semakin terasa sakit dari biasanya.

Dia tetap mencoba untuk melawan rasa sakit itu. Dia terus berjalan tertitih-titih. Keringat dingin pun mendesak untuk keluar. Iringan lagu itu terdengar samar olehnya. Yeah, James, Carlos dan Logan sedang melantungkan lagu itu.

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl _

_"Tuhan apa malam ini waktunya? Tuhan jika aku boleh memohon, beri aku beberapa waktu lagi. Jangan malam ini.."_

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile_

Kepalanya sudah terasa berat. Terasa ada kunang-kunang setiap penglihatannya. Dia terus melangkah pelan dan tertitih-titih dengan bantuan pengatur jarak besi yang ada di samping kiri-kanan_nya.

Nada itu masih berjalan, berjalan tanpa James, Carlos dan Logan yang bernyanyi. Dia pun sadar ini adalah giliran dia untuk melanjutkan lirik lagunya. Diangkat nya mic dari tangan kanannya. Namun mic itu terasa seperti batu yang sangat berat.

DEG..DEG..DEG..

Hal terakhir yang bisa dia ingat adalah semua orang melihat dia terjatuh lemas dengan terkejut dan Logan memanggil namanya dengan keras.

_"Semua terasa begitu cepat. Sakit ini. Semua menjadi gelap…" _

**Author POV **

**2 Bulan Yang Lalu **

"Dogs! Kalian tau untuk apa kalian berkumpul disini?"

Seperti biasa Kendall, Carlos, Logan dan James berdiri berjejer menghadap Gustavo. Aktivitas yang sudah sering mereka alami. Dan bukan untuk pertama kali mereka merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Gustavo.

"Let me guess… mu," belum sempat Logan melanjutkan kalimatnya Gustavo dengan luncah memotongnya.

"Tidak perlu jawaban, Dogs! Biarkan aku yang menjawab! And NO QUESTION!" bentak Gustavo.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan dan James pun memasang muka ngeri mereka dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kalian semua tau kita sudah merilis album kedua Big Time Rush. Dan seperti hal yang lain, kalian akan menjalankan Tour kalian. 2 Bulan dari saat ini dan kal…"

"Wow, benarkah? Kita akan mengadakan Tour! I can't believe it!" Sela Carlos bersemangat sambil memukul helmnya.

"Dogs!" Wajah Gustavo pun memerah dan siap untuk meledak seperti biasanya.

"Wow, wow, ok keep it Gustavo.." Celetus James sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"So, kalian harus menyiapkan semua dari sekarang. Suara. Panggung dan yang lainnya, terutama kesehatan kalian. Tour ini sangat penting untuk album kedua Big Time Rush. Besok pagi kalian akan segera latihan. And Dogs! Ingat jangan kacaukan Tour ini. Mengerti!" Bentaknya sekali lagi.

Kendall, James, Carlos dan Logan hanyaa bisa berdiri kaku dan menahan rasa ngeri melihat tingkah Gustavo.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ini, guys! Ini adalah Tour terpenting yang pertama untuk kita!" Sorak Carlos.

"Yeah, bayangkan banyak penggemar wanita yang meneriakkan nama kita.." Tegas James sambil menari tidak jelas membayangkan Tour itu.

"Ok, aku akan mengatakan kabar ini pada Camille." Celetus Logan bergegas keluar dari apartemen untuk menemui Camille.

"So do I. Aku akan mengatakan kabar ini kepada semua orang.." Lantas Carlos pun bergegas keluar.

"Kamu ikut Kendall?" Ajak James pada Kendall.

"I stay here." Jawab Kendall.

Dan James pun mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Carlos menuju Palm Woods. Dan Kendall masih duduk dengan lesu.

_"2 bulan? Apa masih ada waktu? Tuhan tolong beri aku waktu lebih panjang.. Biarkan aku melakukan tugas itu sampai selesai." _Batin Kendall_. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ini mungkin sedikit pendek dari sebelumnya.. Dan masih mengharapkan untuk beberapa Review :).. Biarkan aku tahu pendapat kalian tentang FF ku ini .. So I Hope U Liked It .. **

Kendall pun tertunduk lesu seorang diri. 2 bulan, mungkin menurut kebanyakan orang itu adalah waktu yang singkat, namun tidak untuk Kendall.

2 bulan yang sangat berarti untuknya. Mama Knight yeah ibunya yang sangat menyayanginya, Katie sang adik yang selalu membantu Kendall, Jo yang selalu mengisi harinya dan tiga sahabat yang selalu ada dan mengerti Kendall. Itu semua sudah ia dapatkan. Kehidupan yang dulu terasa begitu lengkap bahkan sampai kabar buruk itu diterimanya.

Dia bisa meyakinkan Jo untuk tetap mencintainya, meyakinkan Mama Knight bahwa Kendall sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, dan bisa meyakinkan ketiga sahabatnya untuk tidak berkelahi dalam waktu 5 menit. Tetapi untuk hal ini dia tidak bisa meyakinkan penyakit Kanker Lambung itu untuk membuat hidup Kendall kembali seperti semula. Hidup yang lebih lama. Kehidupan dimana sebelum ada Kanker Lambung itu.

Kendall ingin menguangkan semua beban ini kepada James, Carlos dan Logan. Tapi dia tidak mau ketiga sahabatnya memikirkan itu. Dan dia tidak mau setelah mereka mengetahui penyakitnya, mereka akan memperlakukan Kendall tidak seperti biasanya. Kendall hanya ingin kehidupan yang normal. Dan Kendall tidak kuasa untuk mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain, yeah Kendall belum siap untuk itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian James, Logan dan Carlos pun datang. Diikuti dengan Camille.

"Wazza! Hey dude.. You know? Kita telah sepakat untuk mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut Tour kita. Nanti malam akan menjadi epic night!"

"Yeah, dan kau tau Gustavo menyetujuinnya. Hhoo.." tambah Carlos sambil mengetuk helmnya.

"Really.." Kendall meyakinkan dengan lesu.

"Yup.. Dan semua penghuni Palm Woods akan hadir di pesta ini. I can't wait for that!" Jelas James dengan gaya cool_nya.

"Dan aku sudah mengajak Camille.." Potong Logan sejenak sambil menarik Camille, " untuk menjadi pasangan date ku. Dan kamu harus mengajak Jo, dude!" Tegas Logan semangat kepada Kendall.

"Yeah, aku dan James akan bertugas sebagai panitia keamanan. Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Benar James?"

"Yyeeaahh…" Jawab James semangat.

"So, kurasa Jo sedang menunggu mu di bawah, Kendall." Goda Camille.

"Ok. Aku akan menemui Jo. Thanks guys." Kendall pun tersenyum lantas pergi menemui Jo.

**Well, bingung bagaimana untuk kelanjutan Kendall.. Tapi aku harap kalian tetap mendukungku untuk menjadikan Kendall semakinn tersiksa di kemudian hari :D .. heheheh I love Hurt! Kendall .. **

**A/N : Please, need some review here :) **

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih Rosie untuk reviews_nya. Dan untuk itu aku akan mencoba melanjutkan cerita ini heheheheh ..**

**Maaf seperti Chapter sebelumnya, di Chapter ini mungkin juga pendek tetapi jika setelah aku mengupload Chapter ini dan ada yang ingin aku meneruskan lagi untuk Chapter Empat, aku akan menulis Chapter Empat lebih panjang..**

**Dan seperti biasa RnR pleasee ..**

Saat berada di lift tiba-tiba sakit itu muncul kembali. Kendall membungkuk menahan rasa sakit itu dengan satu tangannya memegang dibagian sekitar perutnya dan satu tangannya menumpu pada dinding lift untuk memompang badannya. Sakit itu terasa lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Kendall hanya bisa meremas dibagian sekitar perutnya.

Setelah sekian detik Kendall sudah tiba di lantai bawah. Ia pun berusaha berdiri tegak kembali dan menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu dari wajahnya. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Kendall melangkah pelan menelusuri kolam renang Palm Woods dan mencari Jo.

Dan tidak perlu banyak waktu akhirnya Kendall mendapati Jo sedang duduk menunggunya. Tidak membuang kesempatan Kendall langsung menghampiri Jo dan duduk di dekatnya. Ya, mungkin dengan duduk ia akan merasa lebih baik.

"Hey.."

"Hey, Kendall." sambut Jo hangat.

"Baru kembali dari planet lain huh?" canda Jo dengan memberikan senyum manisnya.

Kendall tersenyum dan memandang mata Jo dalam. Mata yang penuh dengan keceriaan, cinta, kasih sayang dan perhatian. Jo adalah perempuan yang sempurna bagi Kendall, yeah tetapi Mama Knight tetap menjadi perempuan no 1 dalam hidupnya.

_"Jo harus bersama orang lain yang bisa menemaninya. Jo harus bersama dengan orang yang lebih tepat daripadaku. Jo harus bisa menggantikanku dengan orang yang lebih bisa menjaganya. Orang yang lebih kuat. Orang yang bisa hidup lebih lama untuknya."_ Kendall tak kuasa melihat mata Jo lebih lama. Kendall pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kolam renang dan terdiam.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Kendall?" tanya Jo dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Kendall pun mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat, "Jo, a-aku ingin..." Kendall berhenti dan memandang Jo dengan tatapan pilu.

"A-aku ingin kita putus..."

Kedua mata Jo melotot dan menatap Kendall dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jo, maaf tapi ini tidak..."

"Apa alasanmu, Kendall?" desak Jo.

"Aku sudah tidak mempunyai rasa itu lagi denganmu, dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk hubungan ini berlanjut lebih lama. Tetapi kita masih bisa berteman seperti Logan dengan Camille, right?"

"Huuhh.. Kendall i dont know, maksudku ini tidak semudah apa yang kamu bayangkan." Jelas Jo lembut.

Kendall bisa melihat mata Jo mulai basah. Kendall bisa merasakan perutnya mulai sakit. Hatinya seperti mati rasa. Kendall sadar lebih awal lebih baik untuk mengatakan ini. Kendall tidak ingin memberikan harapan tak pasti untuk Jo.

"Jo..." panggil Kendall lirih.

Jo memandangan Kendall dan mulai menangis. "Kendall its ok, jika kamu ingin kita berpisah tapi aku tidak tahu apa kita masih bisa berteman. Aku tidak tahu jika kita berteman sekarang akan membuat hubungan kita lebih baik atau bahkan aku tidak akan bisa menerima ini." Jo pun berdiri dan berbalik melangkah lirih dengan menutup mulutnya dengan isak tangis yang mulai jatuh deras.

"Ma-maaf Jo..." entah bagaimana semua badan Kendall terasa mati sekarang. Air mata pun tidak bisa lagi dibendung untuk tidak jatuh. Kendall menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Aku adalah pacar yang buruk untukmu.. Aku akan menjadi lemah untuk meindungimu, bahkan aku tidak akan bisa memenggammu dalam pelukan.." ucap lirih Kendall.

**10 PM**

**at Apartement 2J**

"Guys, i can't believe this! Semuanya terlihat sempurna malam ini."

"Nope.." ada tekanan suara dari James saat mengatakan kata itu. "Semua sempurna, tapi kamu? Oh, yang benar saja Carlos ini PESTA! Semua berpenampilan sempurna tapi HELM mu?" James melotot kearah helm Carlos.

"Oh, apa kamu pikir hanya kita dan penghuni Palm Woods yang bisa berpesta malam ini? Dude come on! Kau masih ingat bukan helm ini adalah setengah jiwaku. Jadi dimanapun, apapun dan apa yang aku lakukan, helm ini akan ikut." Jelas Carlos bangga sambil memukul helmnya.

"Itu akan berbeda untuk malam ini." James pun seraya mengambil helm Carlos. Namun dengan siap siaga Carlos menangkis tangan James.

"GUYS STOP IT NOW!" Logan pun mengambil tempat ditengah-tengah James dan Carlos dan melototi mereka berdua bergantian.

"Carlos. James. Malam ini kita mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan Tour kita bukan mengadakan pertandingan Karate!" sekali lagi Logan melototi James dan Carlos secara bergantian.

James pun menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangannya dari helm Carlos. "Ok, malam ini kau helm selamat, but the another day u can't run anymore." James pun mengangkat alisnya yang ditujukan untuk helm Carlos.

Logan dan Carlos pun berhasil tertawa oleh tingkah James saat itu.

"Hei Logan.."

"Oh hey Camille.." Logan pun tersenyum kepada Camille yang berjalan menujunya. Yang ternyata Jo berjalan disamping Camille.

"Oh dan Jo hey.. Tidak menemukan Kendall, huh?" tanya Logan dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Yeah, dia tidak kelihatan dari beberapa menit lalu.. Aku akan mencarinya untukmu." ucap Carlos.

"Carlos tidak!" jawab Jo cepat. "It's ok Carlos. Aku disini ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian dan bersenang-senang dengan kalian. Huh.." jelas Jo lirih.

Mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Jo tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi mereka tidak ingin mendesaknya untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oh okey, tapi aku akan tetap mencari Kendall karena kita akan merayakan Tour BTR dan jika Kendall tidak disini itu tidak bisa disebut BTR, bukan?" cetus Logan.

Mereka pun tertawa dan mengangguk.

Logan pun langsung menyusuri setiap ruangan. Tempat pertama yang Logan tuju adalah ruang TV. Dengan perjuangan yang cukup extra Logan menerobos dari kumpulan orang-orang yang memenuhi Apartement 2J. Music yang dimainkan dengan keras, orang yang lalu lalang, canda tawa, gelas dan piring yang ada dimana-mana membuat Logan kebingungan untuk memperhatikan satu demi satu untuk menemukan Kendall.

Setelah tidak menemukan Kendall di ruang TV Logan pun seraya berpindah kedapur. Dengan hasil yang sama Logan menuju ke lantai atas. Di kamarnya dan Kendall. Logan membuka pintu kamar mereka dan nihil. Diteruskan dikamar Carlos dan James.

"Huh.. sekarang dia sudah menjadi orang yang handal dalam bersembunyi." Jelas Logan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun kembali ke lantai bawah dan melewati kamar mandi. Saat itulah dia menyadari suara lirih yang familiar oleh telinganya. Dengan sedikit penasaran Logan mendekati kamar mandi itu dan membuka pintu. Namun ketika dia ingin mendorong pintu itu, dia mendapati bahwa pintu itu terkunci. Logan pun berusaha memutar-mutar ganggang pintu itu dan mengetoknya.

**PPLLAANNGG **

Suara itu terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi dan pada saat bersamaan Logan mendengar desahan atau lebih mirip dengan rintihan seseorang.

"Ke-kendall?"

"Kendall!"

**Heheheheh jadi... bagaimana menurut kalian? Tolong review yah.. Mungkin aku akan tidak mempunyai ide sama sekali jika kalian tidak memberikan review heheheheh.. review=semangat menulis hahahahahah..**

**Dan jika kalian ingin memasukkan ide kalian untuk cerita ini dalam Chapter selanjutnya kalian bisa PM atau menulis di review dan aku akan memulisnya di Chapter selanjutnya ..**

**AN : Maaf jika ada typo atau sebagainya. Aku menulis ini jam 21.30 - 22-36 heheheh jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada typo dan sebagainya..**

** BIG HUG **

** iNd_Dah **


	4. Chapter 4

**heheh sebelumnya terima kasih buat Michelle221, Salsabila dan Rosie yang sudah mau "meluangkan waktunya" buat review :) and Love u guys so much :) .. **

**heheheh kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya lagi dilanda "kebuntuan" buat nulis :(, Jadi saya minta maaf jika ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk update :( .. **

**hemm gak usah panjang-panjang *bingung juga mau ngomong apa :D* so here we go ...! **

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Kendall' POV **

Aku menatap bayanganku pada cermin. Memakai pakaian t-shirt putih yang dilapisi baju hem biru dengan celana jins ketat yang seperti biasanya aku pakai, inilah yang kurasa cocok dan nyaman untuk aku pakai saat ini. Aku sadar bahwa malam ini kami sedang mengadakan Pesta, tetapi jika boleh jujur aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, bahkan aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang dari keramaian. Aku belum siap bertemu dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi, belum untuk saat ini.

Rambut yang berantakan, wajah yang putih pucat dengan kantong hitam yang melukisi dibawah kedua mataku, dan bahkan terima kasih untuk mata bengkak yang aku dapat sekarang. Yeah, mungkin aku tidak bisa menyalahkan itu karena ini semua adalah salahku, mungkin. Ketika memoriku kembali kepada Jo, air mata ini tidak bisa kukengkang untuk keluar. Bagaimana bisa aku melewati ini semua? Bahkan aku sendiri mengakui bahwa Jo adalah perempuan yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku?

Aku menebak bahwa semua penghuni Palm Woods sudah datang. Aku bisa mendengar suara Guitar Dude yang sedang memainkan gitarnya dengan teriakan perempuan yang mungkin sedang mengelilinginya sekarang, dan aku rasa ruang TV sudah dipenuhi dengan orang-orang.

Aku menghela nafas dan menyapu rambutku.

Perlahan aku mendekatkan tubuhku kearah cermin dan kuletakkan kedua tanganku di Wastafel untuk menyangga berat badanku. Setelah sekian detik aku memperhatikan bayanganku, aku menunduk dan menutup kedua mataku erat-erat. Tubuhku mulai bergetar, aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar cepat, keringat dingin mulai datang dari dahiku, dan ketika aku semakin diam seluruh tubuhku mulai kedinginan dan bergetar.

Aku meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menerjang dibagian sekitar perutku dan seketika tangan kananku menyelimuti perutku dan meremasnya dengan tangan kiriku tetap berada di Wastafel yang sedang menggepal menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Aarrgghhtt..." nafasku mulai tidak teratur, keringat dingin perlahan tapi pasti mendesak turun dari berbagai juru.

Aku spontan menundukkan badanku dan mengerang sakit.

"J-j-jangaan s-s-sekarang, k-kumohon..." saya menangis lirih dan berkata untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku memindahkan posisi badanku sedikit lebih tegak dengan pikiran itu bisa membantuku untuk mendapatkan nafasku kembali normal, namun itu adalah tindakan terbodoh yang saya ambil.

Tak kuasa untuk berdiri aku pun meraih tempat tissue untuk sedikit membantuku namun akhirnya aku menyerahkan tubuhku kelantai yang dingin yang menyebabkan tempat tissue tersebut terlepas jatuh dan menghasilkan suara yang lumayan keras. Aku meringkuk dengan kedua tanganku memeluk bagian tubuh yang sakit.

Aku mencoba untuk mengatur nafasku dan menahan rasa sakit itu. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu tentang ini, aku tidak ingin lemah disini, aku tidak ingin orang menemukanku terpuruk disini tak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mata dan mencoba untuk bangkit, namun ketika aku berjuang dengan itu terasa berat bahkan aku tidak bisa menggangkat tubuhku saat ini. Sakit itu sudah berhasil menguasai tubuhku dan isak tangispun tidak bisa lagi dipendam.

Aku putuskan untuk tetap "tidur" disana untuk mengambil tenaga dan mengontrol nafasku sekali lagi untuk percobaan kedua. Ketika aku ingin mencoba berdiri yang kedua kalinya, akupun sedikit dikejutkan oleh suara yang terdengar tidak asing yang berasal dari luar.

"Ke-kendall?"

"Kendall!"

Aku terdiam sejenak dan menutup kedua mataku erat untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Dan dengan bantuan dari dinding, aku berdiri perlahan-lahan meyakinkan bahwa kali ini aku bisa berdiri. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju pintu dengan bantuan dinding dan membukanya.

"H-hey, Logan." aku seraya mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukan Logan berdiri dihadapanku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Aku pun memberikan Logan senyuman yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kosong.

"A-are you ok?" Logan masih terdiam ditempat sambil membuka dan menutup mulutnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Y-yeah I'm fine.." tidak Logan aku tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa apakah aku masih bisa baik-baik saja setelah ini. Ini sangat berat untukku, aku ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku tidak siap untuk saat ini. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Hey, apakah semua sudah berkumpul?" aku khawatir terhadap Logan. Dia begitu diam jadi saya memutuskan untuk mencairkannya.

"Y-ya.. saya rasa.."

Seketika aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari Logan. Aku menundukkan kepala dan menghela nafas berat dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Sakit itu masih terasa jelas. Tapi tidak, aku harus terlihat kuat dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa...untuk saat ini.

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Kendall, kamu baik-baik saja bukan?" Logan meraih lengan Kendall dan sedikit memompangnya. Mengetahui itu Kendall langsung menangkisnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum lemah kepada Logan.

"Yeah, I'm fine Logan.. Sebaiknya kita segera menemui mereka, kamu tidak ingin ketinggalan acara ini bukan?" dengan itu Kendall berusaha berjalan 'Setegak' yang dia bisa lakukan tetapi Logan dengan cepat menahan Kendall dan memotong jalannya.

"Kendall, apa yang terjadi? Saya mendengar se-sesuatu yang gaduh didalam tadi.." Logan memandang mata Kendall dalam-dalam untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada kebohongan atau hal yang disembunyikan oleh Kendall. Logan mengerti benar bagaimana sifat Kendall. Kendall Donald Knight orang yang sangat keras kepala yang pernah Logan temui. Orang yang keras kepala tetapi Logan sangat menyayangi Kendall seperti saudara bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Logan sudah mengenal Kendall dari mereka masih duduk di TK. Kendall Donald Knight yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum ketika dia merasa sendiri atau tidak berguna, bahkan untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Logan look.. I'm fine, trust me. Hemm tentang apa yang kamu dengar didalam kamar mandi hahah yeah saya sangat ceroboh beberapa hari ini, saya sedikit terpeleset tetapi lihat semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Tidak ada yang kurang satupun. Dua tangan, dua kaki, satu kepala 'utuh', satu hitung, dua telinga, dua mata, satu mulut, s.."

"Ok, ok I got it Kendall. Jangan merepotkan diri kamu dengan menghitung kelengkapan anggota badanmu.." Logan memotong kalimat Kendall dan menghela nafas karena kekonyolan Kendall.

"So, let's go.." Logan mengangkat kedua alisnya dan memberikan sinyal kepada Kendall untuk berjalan dahulu untuk 'lebih' memastikan bahwa Kendall baik-baik saja.

Kendall sedikit cemberut karena itu tetapi tetap dia 'berjalan' terlebih dahulu dengan senormal mungkin.

"Oh itu mereka, huh darimana saja kamu?" James memberikan tatapan serius yang selalu diartikan dengan tatapan konyol oleh Kendall, Carlos dan Logan.

"Nowhere.. But here we are.." Kendall mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum nakal kepada mereka. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang sedikit membuatnya sedih, JO. Dia terlihat begitu lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Bahkan Kendall bisa melihat sedikit kemarahan yang tersirat dari wajah Jo. Namun dengan perasaan berat Kendall mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jo dan berlaku seolah-olah bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja...untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setelah semua dipastikan telah berkumpul dan tidak ada yang kurang, kami semua melewatkan malam ini dipenuhi dengan canda, tawa dan bersenang-senang. Semua terasa begitu indah malam ini, yeah walau tidak semua karena ada beberapa alasan yang sedikit menggangu Kendall. Tetapi Kendall berharap semua orang akan tetap seperti ini dengan tawa dan senyum mereka ketika waktunya akan datang..

* * *

**AANNNDDD..**

**Heheheh maaf sekali karena saya sudah sangat lama tidak mengupdate cerita ini.. Dan tiba-tiba saya mempunyai niat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sampai selesai *saya harap* heheheheh.. Mungkin dengan review akan membuat hari saya lebih baik dan dapat menulis untuk Chapter selanjutnya :)**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih.. **


End file.
